Promises
by percabeth foreverr
Summary: After getting laughed out of school, Annabeth is determined to change her image. She moves in with her dad in LA and gets a record deal. After 2 years she has to go back to Goode High and face everyone again. Particularly a green eyed boy. Did her feelings for him fade while she was gone? Is she going to be treated the same?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! here is a new story I wrote! please review!**

* * *

Promises

**Annabeth**

Chapter 1

Freshmen year is said to be the best time for everyone. You are officially in high school, you are for the most part grown into your body, and the friends you have, are the friends you'll have for life.

Not me.

I was still the smallest girl in the grade. No meat on my bones. No boobs. No butt. I wore glasses and my hair was unmanageable.

I did have one friend though.

Thalia Grace. My best friend. We've been through it all together. She is gorgeous and so confident in herself. Most people were scared to get on her bad side. She was the one to defend me when someone said anything rude to me. I can't imagine a better friend.

I guess you would consider Percy my friend. Percy Jackson. The hottest guy in our grade. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes you can get lost in. we were best friends in elementary and middle school. We started to drift apart towards the end of last year. We didn't hang out anymore, but he didn't ignore me when he saw me in the halls. He would hold a conversation with me if he needed to.

There was one problem with all this though. I was in love with him.

I guess I had been ever since we were dared to kiss in the seventh grade. It was no big deal until his lips touched mine. I felt fireworks. Ever since then I knew I was in love.

Everyone at school loved to pick on me. I don't know if it was because I looked nerdy or because I was a nerd. I was pushed into the lockers almost every day. I was laughed at almost every day. I tried my best to tolerate it. And I did. Until I had reached my breaking point.

* * *

I walked into school, just like I did every Friday morning. I went to my locker to put my stuff away. I pulled on my ponytail and redid it. I tugged on my purple sweater and jeans. I closed my locker and slid down to the floor. It was still early and no one was really at school yet. I looked at my watch. 7:05. No one really got to school until 7:10. I relaxed and leaned my head back against my locker, wishing everything would change and go my way for once.

I shot up when I heard the familiar clicking of high heels and smell of nauseating perfume. I rolled my eyes at the sound of giggling and whispers. I knew they were laughing and talking about me. Once they passed me I breathed a sigh of relief.

Next I saw Percy walk in. He walked by and shot me a smile which I returned. Once he passed, I leaned back against my locker again.

Next thing I know I am being pulled up into a hug. I knew it was Thalia, because she was the only person who talked to me at Goode High School. She released me and I shot her a look which she recognized as a warning to let me go, which she obeyed.

I turned around to face the hallway and was greeted with an iced coffee thrown at my face. My jaw dropped as I took off my glasses to see who had thrown it. Standing in front of me was a very smug Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

I was frozen in place while everyone stood laughing at me. I looked around and saw the worst thing I thought I could ever see. Percy. He was laughing. At me. He caught my eye and his smile dropped. I turned and ran out the school, hearing the laughter fading and hearing Thalia screaming at Rachel.

I ran to a bench as far away from the school as I could get before falling down and breaking into a fit of sobs. Percy was laughing at me. He's never done that. Or at least I thought he hadn't. maybe he was only nice to me because he felt bad for me. Gods I'm so stupid to think someone like him would be friends with me.

My thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned to see who it was. Percy. As soon as I saw him I turned around and started walking away. He followed e and stepped in front of me forcing me to stop.

"Move," was all I said. And when he didn't I stepped around him only to be blocked again. "Percy, get out of my way."

"Annabeth, wait," he said putting his hand on my shoulders. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to laugh. I really didn't think it was fun-"

"Percy, please stop. I don't even care. You go back to your popular friends and I'll continue being a nobody like you and I both know I am. You don't have to pretend anymore." I said calmly, and on the verge of tears. I walked away quickly before he could see the tear that was forming fall and land on my hand.

I found a tree and sat underneath it. Letting the tears fall. After a minute I forced myself to stop them. I would no longer be laughed at. I would never step foot in that school again. I would become an entirely new person.

And that's what I did.

* * *

**Okay well I hope you liked it! please review to tell me if I should continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow... that took me so long to update. I'm sorry... anyway, I have a question for you guys at the end of this chapter. okay well finally... here you go**

* * *

Promises

**Annabeth**

Chapter 2

It took a lot of convincing for my mom to let me move to LA with my dad. All I knew was I couldn't stand to be in that city with those people anymore.

Thalia came to visit me while I was home. She tried to talk me out of the move, but she understood why it needed to happen.

She told me that after I ran out of the school, she screamed at Rachel and slapped her. That made me a lot happier, but I still couldn't get the image of Percy laughing out of my mind. But I knew I had to get over it and get over him.

The night I started packing up my room, I found a lot of stuff from elementary school. There was a picture of me and Thalia on the swings from 2nd grade. Another picture with me and Percy and Thalia. And finally me and Percy. We were laughing and we looked like best friends should. I quickly threw the picture in the trash not wanting to be remembered of him anymore.

By the end of the week I was packed. Thalia came by to say goodbye & there were lots of tears and hugging.

My mom told me that Percy tried to come by almost once a day. That made me feel happy at first but then it just made me upset.

2 hours after saying bye to Thalia I am on the plane to LA. It's weird knowing I may never come be coming back.

My seat on the plane was favorable. I had a window seat and I was sitting next to a man who looked about 26. I put my headphones in and was singing to Taylor Swift.

I guess I was singing louder than I thought, because next thing I know, the man started tapping my shoulder. I quickly took my headphones out to see what he needed.

"Sorry, was I singing to loudly?"

"Not at all. I wanted to let you know that you have an amazing voice!"

"Oh, well thank you!" I say starting to put my headphones in, but he stopped me.

"My name is Will Thomas of Apollo Music Productions."

"Wow! That's cool!" I say not quite understanding where this was going.

"Yes, are you staying in Los Angeles for a while?" he asked me

"Yes, I'm moving in with my dad."

"Oh, that's exciting. LA is an amazing city; I know you'll love it!"

"I hope so!"

"I really do love your voice!"

"Thank you!" I said feeling my face heat up.

"My company has been looking for a young girl with a voice like yours," he said calmly

My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying. "Wait, are you saying I have a good enough voice to be signed?"

"I only heard you a little bit, but I'm certain you have a really amazing voice on you," he said reaching into his briefcase, "here, take my card and call me when you get home and we'll set up a meeting and you can show me your voice for real. You could be the next big thing."

I grabbed his card my eyes still widened with disbelief. Me, a singer? I mean sure I love singing around the house or when I'm in the shower, but in front of a bunch of people that have seen such amazing people, I don't really know if I could do that.

"Okay," I manage to say right as the pilot tells us we're getting ready to land.

~0~

Walking off the plane I felt myself get nervous. I haven't seen my dad in almost 6 years. Last time I saw him was on his wedding day when I was 8. He married my step-mom, Susan, and eventually they had twins, Matthew and Bobby. I never met them, but Dad sends me pictures of them. They're pretty cute. But I still am nervous to meet them.

I walk through security and look around, trying to spot my dad. After about a minute of looking someone puts their hands over my eyes.

"Dad!" I said quickly spinning around to give my dad a hug, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Anna Banana!" he said spinning me around. I felt like a little kid again. I didn't realize until now, exactly how much I had missed my dad over the years.

"We have lots of catching up to do don't we?" I nodded. "We'll chat in the car!"

~0~

"Dad, you'll never believe what happened on the plane!" I said excitedly, "so on the plane I had my headphones in and I was singing."

"Annie did you piss off the guy you were sitting next to?" he said with a smirk.

"Nooo…. But he turned out to be a music producer! And he told me he thought I could be the next big thing!" I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Wow! Annie, that's amazing! And I'm guessing he gave you his card?" I nodded, "and I'm also guessing you want to give him a call?" I nodded even harder this time. "Alright, we'll talk to Susan about it."

* * *

**okay well I hope you liked it... okay so do you guys want me to write the interview with the company or not? okay well review and follow and favorite please:) **


End file.
